Conventionally, an image processing system such as a stereo camera, which uses two cameras is known. The stereo camera can estimate a distance to an object through stereo matching utilizing parallax.
However, in such a system, a problem exists that, if optical systems or line scan speed of two cameras are different from each other, distance estimation accuracy degrades.
For example, in the case where, for example, in the two cameras, angles of view are different from each other, or exposure timings for each line are different as in a rolling shutter, image distortion is different between two images when real space is imaged. If stereo matching, or the like, is performed using two images having different distortion, distance estimation accuracy may degrade, or stereo matching processing may not be able to be accurately performed.
Further, while a technique using an acceleration sensor, or the like, to detect distortion of an image, is proposed, use of an acceleration sensor, or the like, is not preferable in terms of cost.